Rules to how to be a werewolf
by bluedragon1998
Summary: Dipper goes for a walk in the woods, but finds another secret the town has. Can his new friend help him adjust with his life. Pairings yet to be determanded.
1. Chapter 1

My first gravity falls fic. Enjoy!

Dipper was sitting on the chair reading the mysterious book 3. Mable cane in all of a sudden with a big grin on her face. "Dipper! Dipper! Look what I did!" She yelled. "I bedazzeled my whole body and now I'm a walking disco ball!" "Um Mable isn't that dangerous?" He asked puzzled. "No." was the repliy."Ok then. I'll be out for a few hours so don't do any thing dumb ok mable." Mable made no reply since she was already went back upstairs to bedazzle her self some more. Oh we'll he thought as he picked up his book and left the shack for a walk throught the woods.

bum bumbummmm

As he walked through the woods, dipper wondered how he could win Wendy's heart from of a sudden a wolf popped up out of no ware and ran after him. As he ran, dipper fell and broke his leg. When he got up he saw the wolf catching up to him. With his last bit of strength he made it back to the mystery shack just as Wendy was walking in for work. " Wendy help!" he yelled. She turned, saw him,and ran to him as he was beginning to passout. Only when he was in her arms and she called Grunkal Stan her passed out unaware that the wolf had bitten him in the leg and it disappeared long before he got to the edge of the woods.

How do you like it. Well so long for now. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Here is the next chapter on the werewolf story. Enjoy!

[******]

The doctor was finishing up putting the cast on ,Soos,and Mable were in the room with him. Five minutes later Grunkal Stan appeared and said," Come one kids lets get back to thsh shack." "Um Stan," wendy said," I need, like two days of so I can get ready for my cousin. So like later!" She yelled as she ran out the door, before Stan could answer her. " I'm going to fire her one if these days," he said seriously. The twins and Soos laughted, knowing he was joking.

[#####]

A few days later Wendy came it to work with a girl. The girl looked about 12, had long,wavy,black hair,blue eyes,and had on a pair of high tops, a pair of stone washed jeans, a blue shirt with the superman shield on it, with a blue fedora. When dipper saw her, he stared at her for at least thirty seconds before Mable came in and shouted " Hey Wendy, who's your friend dippers making googley eyes at!" Dipper slapped his hand over her mouth, hopping Wendy and her friend didn't hear that last part. Weather they heard or not was not odvious,because they kept walking. "Sup dorks!" Wendy said as she came up to the twins. "This is my cousin Alex." "Um hi. I'm dipper and this is my sister Mable." Dipper said as cooly as possible. "Hey.I'm Alex, but of course you knew that," she added with a smile,"I'll be staying here for a few weeks." she sweetly said. "Ya! Ya. That's really awsome." Dipper said. Mable gave him the " you got a major chrush" look, which mad him blush. "I hear a familiar voice!" Said a voice out of nowere. "Hey Stan!" Alex said as the old man came into the room. "How my favorite money maker!" He said happily. "Good, I guess." Was the teens reply. "Ok, kids I have to go do a few things to do, so take care of the shack while I'm gone."Ok" Dipper said by the only one to hear. "You know Stan?" Mable asked the teen. "Ya," Alex said," whenever I come here I do tricks on my dirt bike and the poor people pay twenty dollars for admission. It's hilarious!" "Well we got to get going." Wendy said to her cousin, noticing the sun was lower in the sky."Ok Wendy." Alex said." See you guys tomorrow!" "Ok bye!" Dipper said a little to annoying. As so as they left Mabel started singing " Dipper's got a crush! Dipper's got a crush!" "Do not!" He declined. "Sure thing, Hey wanna go watch tv?" She asked. "Sure why not!"Hoping she would forget about his "crush". Little did he know he was about to get the surprise of his life.

Done. Well I hope you like it. Oh, and for those how support pinecast, stop asking! I will read pinecast stories, but I do not support it. So stop asking for me to do it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter thres of my story. For thoes of you who don't know Spanish that's chapter three. Anywho on with the story.

Dipper woke up with a pain in his chest. A big pain. He got up and looked at the clock. It read 11:30 p.m. Why am I up so late, dipper though to himself. Well I'm semi-hungry. So dipper got out of bed and went down stairs to grab a snack. As he walked by the mirror he though his eyes were different color from there normal blue. En, o well, he thought. As he made his way to the kitchen, a muscle spasm came out of no were. "Aww!" He yelled, but not to loudly, as to wake anyone. Weird he though. He grabbed a taco from the frige and started back up stairs. Another spasm hit, and he blacked out.

9876543210123456789

"Dipper. Dipper." A soft voice called. "Hu. What. Wait, were am I?" dipper asked himself. He was in a meadow filled with lots of flowers."Dipper over here!" The voice called. "No, Dipper, over here." Another voice called. "weird" he though. " Wendy?" he called. "Wendy!" He yelled when he saw her. "Dipper." She called again. "I'm coming!" He shouted from the top of his lungs. As he reached her,she gave him a hug. She was in a pink dress. "Dipper I've been waiting for you." She said. "You have!" He asked excitedly. "Yes!" She said as she turned into a werewolf. "Aaaahhhhhh!" Yelled dipper as he turned to run. To late, he was swolled by the gaping jaws. "Aaaahhhh!" Dipper work up in a cold sweat. "Hey you ok?" Mable asked him. "Um, ya." He said, semi-creeped out. "Ok!" mable yelled as she skipped downstairs for breakfast. What did this dream mean, dipper though to himself. O well, i'll worry about it later.

And done. Sorry for the long wait, ya know school and stuff. Till the next chappe, later dorks!


	4. Chapter 4

This part may be confusing but I will clarify at the end. Any who Onward ashfuma!

A new perspective hit me like a baseball bat to my head. I looked around my surroundings. I was in a small room with a frige in the corner. A small wood stove was on the opposite wall. A table with four chairs was next to the frige. I smelled some sort of food near and I looked around and say a half eaten taco. I bent down to taste it. It tasted all right, but I craved raw meat. Badly. I walked to the living room and past a mirror and saw my reflection. I was about 9 feet long, including my tail. I also was a dark brown color. My eyes were a dark shade of blue.

I went to the door and tried to find a way to open it. Then I figure I go through the roof way. Well after I got up the ladder all I had to do was jump form tree to tree to the ground. As I got down from the last tree saw a pair of yellow eyes in the woods. I decided to follow them. As I followed I howled to see if they would stop. He/ She stopped and turned to see who it was. Excitedly, I ran to catch up. As thought I was dreaming the other wolf talked.

" Who are you?!" She snapped. She was jet black. Her eyes were yellow. She was a sight to look on.

Wow! She's hot! I though to myself. "I-I can understand you?!" I said.

She stood back in shock. " Are- Are you a werewolf?" She asked, as if she did not know what one is.

"I don't know." I said, unsure of it.

" Well I'll take it as a yes. My name is Alex." She said.

"My - my name is - is.. I have no idea I said.

"Are you a new werewolf?" She asked kindly.

" Yah, I guess I am." I answered.

"Hmm that could be a problem. I have an idea. Tomorrow, if you remember any of this, meet me at the arcade at 10:00 a.m. and I could maybe help you. Well I have to go now or else my cousin might get mad. See you tomorrow, if you remember." she said. Then she turned around and bounded away. I stood there looking at her for a moment and turned around to go home.

As the sun rose I got back to the shack and went back to bed, thinking of that pretty wolf I meet, and our "date" tomorrow at 10.

Ok then. You may knowwho's pov this is. If you do, good for you. If not I'll pm you to say who. Till next chapter. Later dorks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Know thing are going to clear up a bit in this chapter. So enjoy!**

After breakfast dipper announced he was going to the arcade. "Oo, oo! Can I Come with!?" Mable asked.

" Uhh, no." Dipper slowly said. " I kinda wanted to go by myself."

"Your being a poop-head."Mable commented. "Fine, I'll go over to Candy's house." She ran out of the room to call Candy and say she was coming over.

"Ok then." Dipper said, looking the way his twin ran.

"You better be back by three." Grunkal Stan threatened " or else you won't get paid this week."

"Grunkal Stan you don't pay us." Dipper stated, " but you could start." He said this with a small smile.

"Oh," the old pickpocketer grunted. "Still, be back by three." He said as left the room to get ready to scam the dumb tourist that came.

"Well see you later than," he said as he left. Hmmm, I wonder what made these claw marks on the door, he thought to himself. Oh well, I'll worry about it later, he continued as he closed the door.

Dipper made it to the acade ten minutes to ten. He quickly got some change and made his way to fight fighters. He popped in a quarter and hit start. Dipper then chose Rumble McScermish for his fighter and started playing. By the time he finished the round, he heard someone walk up behind him and ask " Hey, mind if I fight you?"

He turned around to see Alex. "Oh hey Alex! Yah, sure you can play."He stuttered out.

" Thanks, and I hope you are ready to lose." She said, with a sly smirk on her face. "So why are you here?" she asked him.

" Um well, I kinda had someone to meet here." He said.

"Cool. Who?" she asked.

"Um - I really don't know." He said, with a sheepish look on his face. Alex stopped for a second, looked at him and said," Come with me."

" Wait! Why?" He asked, confused.

"Just trust me. We need to go somewhere private so we can talk." She said, looking around as if to see if someone was watching them. "Follow me."she said in a aggressive tone. Dipper felt like he had heard this voice before. They both left the arcade, unaware of someone watching them.

They both made it back to the Mystery shack, and they made there way up to Mable and Dipper's room. "Ok, why are you acting like this, Alex?!" Dipper asked, concerned.

"Ok dipper, do you remember anything about last night?" Alex asked,hoping he would.

" I remember passing out while eating a taco." He answered. "Why?"

"Um - how do I put this as easy as I can," she said. "You are a - werewolf."

"Can you repeat that please?" He asked.

" you are a werewolf." She said, a little slower.

Dipper let this sink in and said,"Ok then. Excuse me while I pass out now." He swayed and fell on his face.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Alex said.

**How did you like it? Well if you have some things you want cleared up, just pm me. If your a guest, I'll try to update soon. Later dorks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup peeps! This is the next chapter of rules to how to be a werewolf. I will start updating ever weekend, between Friday and Sunday, so stay tuned. I also do not own gravity falls.**

It was a few minutes before dipper woke up. Alex had to go get a glass of cold water to dump on him to wake him up from his sleep. Dipper woke up as soon as the icy water touched his skin.

"Ahaha! What the heck was that?!" Dipper yelled at her.

"Hey!" She said in retaliation," you were k.o. ok!"

"Oh." He said feeling foolish."well why dont you tell me why I am I werewolf, and why you are one?"

Alex sighed." You better get comfortable."She looked at dipper as he sat down by her on his bed.

"Well my family is cursed. Our trouble started centuries ago. My really great grandfather was out on a hunting trip with some of his friends. They were looking for deer and other game to bring home to their families. As they were going through the woods they came along a pack of wolves. They were attacked. All of the men were killed except my grandfather. For some reason when he got bit in the chest, he didn't die. The other wolves were staring at him when their leader spoke up.

' Who are you and what do you want?!' The alpha wolf asked him.

My grand father scared out of his mind answered him saying, ' I'm just a poor man. Please have mercy on me?!'

'Why should we' was the alpha's reply.

'I have a family to take care of. Please?!' He said. As he was saying this he though to himself, how can I understand them.

'Let me consult with the rest of my pack' the leader said. He trotted over to the other wolves and all you could hear was their whispers. After a few minutes of excruciating silence, except for a animal here or there, the pack leader walked back and said to my grandfather, 'My pack has decided you can live, but only if you turn into a wolf. Only at night, mind you. Your first night you will remember nothing, but onwards from there you will gain knowledge as a werewolf.'

'but what about my family?' He asked, worried.

'They will also turn into wolves as well. The generations to Come will also have this curse, until someone breaks it by finding the person with the mark of our people. But until that day comes, you will be a werewolf.' The leader finished.

My grandfather agreed to the terms. The two went their ways, my grandfather home and the wolf to his pack. All the wolf said came true. Our family became werewolves, and still to this day we have not found the person with the mark. The reason why I bit you, I have know idea. It was a full moon that night so I had no control. I'm so sorry."

Alex started to cry. "Shh, shh. It's ok Alex. Don't blame yourself for this." Dipper comforted. "I'm glad you bit me." He said awkwardly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yah!" He replied. "So when are my lessons in werewolf training?"

"We'll start tonight if you want." She said.

"Yah! Um Ok! Were should we meer, and when?" He asked.

"We'll meet by the water tower at 9pm, ai the latest. Text me if you have any problems, ok dipper." Alex said.

"Ok then it's a date." He said. "Well not a "date" date, but a date." Stupid! He though to himself.

Alex rolled her eyes. Boys, she though. "Ok then I'll see you later" she said, leaving his room.

"See ya." He said. Haha, Alex thought to herself. He is so adorable. She ran down the stairs of the shack to the door, but was stopped but a sweater wareing date police.

"I over heard you and dipper have a date tonight." She said as cooly as she could.

"Is that all you heard?" Alex asked, crossing her arms.

"Yah pretty much!" Mable shouted. "Hope you two love birds have fun. I'll keep Grunkel Stan in the dark about it for you ok?"

"Um thanks mable." The slightly older girl said. "See you later."

"Bye!" The other girl said.

On the other side of twon a man steped of the train. "Hahaha. I'm coming for you girls, and anyone else that stands in my way."

** Ah conflict. I hope you enjoyed Alex's back story. Who's the man, what does he want,and what's the whole mark thing about?! Stay tuned to find out.**


End file.
